Category talk:Project Authlanis
Getting Started Hi there Mark, sorry I haven't got involved before. I'd love to get involved now, but I'm not sure where exactly I can get started. Perhaps you need a Getting Started section to point newbies in the right direction so they can start writing straight right away? --Ricardo Gladwell 15:47, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Yep! It's okay Ricardo, I can't even keep up with it. Anyway, I do need a Getting Started section. Until then you can start with . Generally speaking, you can add to any existing content or just create your own. As my work schedule lightens up in December I'll put more starting material on. --Laveaux 21:31, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Project merger The merger could be simplified greatly by setting up the system and planet articles as a shell around the mythology, then leaving the rest of Authlanis as explanations in terms of the magic allowed by the shell. --Brilliand 00:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) I agree. I'll work on the system/planet articles to start and then we can go from there. --Laveaux 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) The Cosmos These could be Tetniks or Antheons. The difference I've formed between Tetniks and Antheons in my mind (still planning Negatron as an Antheon, although I haven't put it in an article yet) is that the tetniks are localized creators, while the antheons are large-scale passive controllers. The Cosmos could be either, but it might affect the purpose of the deities (the deities filling the position the Cosmos don't). --Brilliand 00:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) I agree with your definitions, Tetniks would be more appropriate for the Cosmo persona. --Laveaux 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Flat Earth? Is Authlanis round or flat? The existing articles seem to leave this question appropriately vague. I lean toward making it flat. --Brilliand 00:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) How would the physics of a flat world work? If it's feasible we should definitely do it. --Laveaux 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) The most difficult thing about setting up a flat earth is implementing gravity. I suggest having it orbit much too slowly around the sun (so that it would ordinarily fall into an elliptical orbit) and having another planet, further out, hold it at a constant distance magnetically. The second planet would have to have the same angular velocity, and be moving too fast for its orbital radius. Their center of mass would be in a proper orbit. The flat base of the world being a magnet would prevent volcanoes, but that can be fixed by giving volcanoes a magical source (if they are needed at all). This arrangement would give the flat earth both a sun and a moon if we let the flat earth and magnetic helper orbit each other (the magnetic helper serving as a moon that keeps a constant position in the sky), or we could give the planet two suns and two moons that alternate, appearing to be one sun and one moon, by having reflective spheres with no magnetic charge (or a magnetic charge that cancels out their gravitational effects on the world and helper orb) orbit through their combined center of mass. The "sun" spheres would need to be larger and more reflective than the "moon" spheres. After that, put a barrier around Authlanis so that the water and air don't all run off, and I think it will work. The magnetic base will need to be thick enough to take the strain. --Brilliand 03:41, 7 April 2007 (UTC) You know, the flat earth concept you've illustrated would explain the mythology behind Perfect Darkness quite a bit. Until the Cosmos got the positioning right, built a barrier and stabilized the orbit all of the those things talked about in the creation myth would have happened - even the part about having no sunlight. I think that'll work very well! --Laveaux 06:03, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Cause of Magic It seems clear to me that The Way Things Are alters the laws of the world, permitting free magic. This makes me think Tetnik for the Cosmos question. --Brilliand 00:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Template Change Would it help if I changed the Project Authlanis template into a cleanup template, categorizing every article it appears in so that you know which ones are fantasy-worded? I could convert it to another redirect to the main header once all remaining fantasy articles should remain fantasy-style. --Brilliand 00:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) That would help a great deal, thanks! --Laveaux 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Project Authlanis should include everything in the project soon. I changed the template, but sometimes it takes time to register. --Brilliand 03:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC)